


Two fox demon

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: The story of how a nine tale fox demon Tenn came to encounter a Fox demon





	Two fox demon

A young seven years old pale hair, nine tail fox demon by the name of Tenn was walking back to his cave with food that he had found. Tenn was startled when he heard a soft whimpering coming from nearby. The nine tail fox demon decided to check out the source of the sound. Tenn follow the source to find a young red hair fox demon around his age whimpering in pain as it try to remove it paw from the traps that the human had set up to capture demons like themselves. 

Tenn decided to help out the fox demon. "Hold on, I free you in awhile." He assured, walking towards the trap,  
pressing on the switch by the side with his leg, opening up the trap freeing the fox demon. 

"We have to get out of here quickly before the humans come." Tenn warned the red fox demon. 

The fox demon nodded it's head in agreement as it limp with a leg, following Tenn out from the area.

"We should be safe now." Tenn assured after both demon had walked some distance, glancing around to ensure that there was no trace of them being followed.

"Come to my home. I'll get your injury treated first and we can talk more there." Tenn turn around stopping the fox demon when it seems like he had something to say.

Both of them came to a stop in front of a small cave. A cave that Tenn had found after escaping from the human a year ago, making it his home.

The fox demon glance around the cave, trying to grasp his surrounding as Tenn stepped into the cave.

"This is my home." Tenn mention as the fox demon stepped within

"Thank you for saving me earlier." the fox demon said gratefully with a bright smile on his feature

"Tenn" Tenn introduce himself to the fox demon

"Riku." The red fox demon introduce himself as Riku 

"How old are you?" Riku question tilting his head.

"Seven" Tenn answered. 

"I am one year younger then! It nice to meet you Tenn-nii!" Riku exclaimed excitedly.

Tenn-nii? Tenn blinked in surprise at Riku calling him his brother

Riku press his ears against his head when he saw Tenn's confused expresison. 

"Ah! I-I thought since you are older then me. I'll call you my brother. I stop that if you don't like it Tenn?" Riku question peering at Tenn waiting for a response.

'Riku is cute' Tenn thought to himself, chuckling internally. He didn't dislike being call that too and having a younger brother. 

Tenn shook his head in response "I don't mind you calling me that Riku".

Riku eyes lighten upon hearing Tenn's answer. "Tenn-nii" Riku called out as he leap into Tenn's arm causing the ninetail fox to lose his balance falling backwards from the suprise of the sudden hug by Riku.

"Riku your leg is still injured. You shouldn't jump like this." Tenn chided gently.

Riku rest his head against Tenn's chest rubbing and snuggling against him happily, wagging his tail. Tenn smile gently before he pulled away. "We'll need to tend to the injury on your leg." 

Tenn took out some sticks, clean cloth and medications from within the cave which he had saved for emergency.

"This will hurt but only for a bit alright?" Tenn gaze met Riku who nodded his head as Tenn began applying the medication on Riku's injury while whimper could be heard escaping from Riku's lip as he endure the pain.

"What bring you there Riku? Where are your parent. They'll probably be worried about you." Tenn question, curious as to why such a young demon fox was alone in the forest.

Riku remain silent for a second to Tenn's question, he lowered his head, pressing his ear against his head. "I don't have parents anymore... They are kill while protecting me from escaping from the human hunters." Riku whimpered thinking about the moment his parent died while protecting him.

'So he alone too in this world, just like I am.' Tenn thought to himself recalling the time he cried and wonder about trying to survive when he lost his parent due to the humans hunters just like this young fox demon.

Tenn reach out his hand patting Riku gently on the head, comforting the red head fox demon. 

"Didn't you call me Tenn-nii earlier? I am your elder brother now. It my duty to take care of you. Why don't you stay here with me" Tenn spoke in a gentle tone of voice.

Riku was surprised by the pat on his head, which was warm and gentle. Tears well up in his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Tenn, Tenn could feel his shirt getting wet by Riku's tear as the fox demon let all that he had been bottling within out, relief that he wasn't alone anymore.

Tenn didn't know how long Riku had cried. The red head fox demon was now fast asleep in his lap, snuggling up to him, waving his tail with a smile on his feature. 

A gentle smile spread across Tenn's as he saw Riku sleeping gently in his lap before he lean against him falling fast asleep.

From that day on, Tenn was never alone, He would hunt for food together with Riku. Riku would often help Tenn with housework and cooking the both of them become close like two real brother.

One day, Riku covered Tenn's eyes leading him along, being secretive to where they are heading. Tenn keen sense of smell pick up the scent of flower before Riku remove the hand on his eyes.

"You can open your eyes now Tenn-nii." Riku spoke happily. Tenn eyes brighten when he open his eyes to see the field of beautiful flowers in front of him.

Riku place a flower crown over Tenn's head. Tenn wiggled his ear in surprised, a smile soon widened across his feature, The smile was bright and angelic. 

"It a gift for always looking after me. It looks really beautiful on you Tenn-nii." Riku commented with a bright smile on his feature.

"Thank you Riku." Tenn spoke softly, as he pulled Riku into a warm embrace. There wasn't a boring moment with Riku around. Tenn felt fortunate to have helped Riku and took him in as his younger brother that day. 

Riku smile feeling the warmth of Tenn's embrace.

It was then Riku remembered something as he pulled away from Tenn's embrace pulling out two rings.

"That right. These are the ring of my parents before they died. I'll give one to you. That way we will always be siblings and never be apart Tenn-nii." Riku commented slipping a pink jewel ring onto Tenn's finger while his was a bright red jewel ring.

The both of them sat on the flower field enjoying the wind, counting the stars in the sky when night fall.

"It a shooting star! Quick let made a wish Tenn-nii!" Riku exclaim excitedly, closing his eyes, pressing his ear on his head as he made a wish.

'I wish I will never be apart from Tenn-nii, that we will always be sibling and that Tenni-nii will be happy.' Riku made his wish to the shooting star earnestly

Tenn chuckled seeing Riku's adorable side as he close his eyes making his own wish.

'I wish I will never be apart from Riku, that we will always be sibling and that Riku will be happy.' Tenn open his eyes once he made the wish.

"What did you wish for Tenn-nii!" Riku question excitedly.

Tenn stood up dusting his legs. "If I tell you now it wouldn't come true wouldn't it?" Tenn winked at Riku as he turn to head back to their home.

"Eh! I didn't know! Then I can't tell Tenn-nii my wish too. I was wishing i could tell you. It was a really nice wish too." Riku's lip pursed into a pout as he quickly got up on his feet following behind Tenn. Little was he aware that that had both made similar wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble i think of the fall set and a belated gift for Tenn and Riku birthday. I might expand this to a story :D


End file.
